


Black roses on the Silver Cross

by Awenseth



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, M/M, Murderer, Mutilation, Psychological, Rape, Torture, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The BAU Team heads out to a little remote town in Arkansas where gruesome and bizzare murderers are committed, the people keep silent and whisper about a demon haunting the town since the XIXth century from the shadowns of the ancient castle...</p>
<p>While investigating meets Raid a young woman to whom he feels attracted to, but is there more to her then what meets the eye? And why is Gideon also in this town investigating?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black roses on the Silver Cross

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story back then on my AFF.Net account, but due some trouble accessing the site, namely that mail not existing anymore I decided to move everything from that site here. My user name is still the same though...

_„All the world's a stage, And all the men and women merely players: They have their exits and their entrances; And one man in his time plays many parts.”_

_William Shakespeare_

  
  
An icy wind blew over the little town of Maero, ripping at the tall trees in the forest, blowing out the flames on the old fashioned streetlights plunging everything into eternal darkness. No one dared to leave their homes, preying in front of the crosses on their walls, no animal was outside, fearing what may come if they leave their protection. Cold rain was hitting against the windows, thunder crashed and lightning gave the only illuminating light.

 

The ancient castle which was standing on the large hill loomed ominously over the scared town like a dark dragon or ancient sleeping demon. Screams haled through the empty stone halls, resounding in a sorrowful echo which chilled the skin to the bones. A black clad figure was calmly walking along this lone path, candle lighter held in one dark clad hand, walking like a silent phantom in the direction of the screams.   
  
”Aaaahhhh…I…I ca…can’t take it an…anymore I want to die…” screamed a young woman, blonde hair a mess, body covered with sweat, hands gripping the bed sheets so much that her knuckles turned white, nails digging into her hands.   
  
”Please hold out, it will be over soon and now push.” said the second woman in the room trying to calm the other as she kneeled at the end of the bed, a small basin of water beside her.   
  
”I…I can’t…aaahhh!” she screamed.   
  
”Please hold on, it is soon over.”   
  
A new scream could be heard as the dark figure reached the oak door leading to the room mixed with the faint cry of a child.   
  
”W…what is it?” the blonde asked panting as the other woman handed her the child wrapped in a deep violet blanket made from fine silk.   
  
”It is a little girl.” the other answered with a little fake smile.   
  
”Hello my little angel…mommy loves you eternally.” she said kissing the little girl on the forehead, but froze when the door clicked open.   
  
”I see our new arrival is finally here.” said the figure in a soft melodious voice when it stepped inside. “Jadwiga, please take care of the child for a few minutes, the young mother needs to freshen up somewhat.” the young woman nodded and took the newborn into her arms as she watched the figure help the young mother into a wheelchair and roll her out of the room.   
  
As the door closed looked the other down at the now sleeping child in her arms before sitting down on the cushioned window seat and looked up with pale blue eyes at the still raging storm outside. 

\----

  
The BAU members sat inside the conference room when Hotch finally entered the room with a stack of brown folders in his hands looking grim.   
  
”Seems like we have a new case on our hands and this time we need to be extra fast to stop this madness.” he said in a serious tone while handing out the folders. This would be probably the hardest case they have ever needed to solve and they can’t make any mistakes or the consequences could be fatal.   
  
 _To be continued_ _…_


End file.
